


Pinning

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Short One Shot, Sparring, Teasing, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Sparring with McCree has always been bothersome to Hanzo, but when McCree makes a comment...Hanzo finds it hard to deny it.----“Would you just fight me already!?”“I’m startin’ to think ya just like me pinnin’ ya up against things, darlin’.”He gasped, coughed, and felt his skin grow hot as the cowboy smirked. “Am I wrong?”





	Pinning

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> All Translations(Some may not be accurate):
> 
> 静かにしろ - ‘Be quiet’ in Japanese

“Would you just fight me already!?”

“I’m startin’ to think ya just like me pinnin’ ya up against things, darlin’.”

He gasped, coughed, and felt his skin grow hot as the cowboy smirked. “Am I wrong?”

“McCree...you…” said the man through clenched teeth. His ears were tinged pink, fists balled up tightly. His eyes downcast and clearly having mixed feelings. “You…”

McCree laughed as he watched him struggle between being embarrassed and being angry at him. “Come now, Hanzo. Cat got yer tongue?”

“ 静かにしろ!” snapped Hanzo, eyes fluttering open.

In the blink of an eye, he had the taller man pressed back against the wall. His bow was pressed to his throat, making McCree wheeze. His coffee brown eyes looked down at the smaller’s, and he saw the fuming anger and irritation in his gaze. “Oh now this is a change of pace...ya wanna top this time, huh?”

Hanzo shook with anger at the man. “Y-you...insufferable...insolent...vexing…”

“I prefer devilishly handsome and cunning personally,” interrupted McCree.

“McCree…” he said through gritted teeth, pressing the bow harder on his throat.

“Ya know darlin’...I’m not...liking this position,” he wheezed. “I think it’s time... we change it up…” In one swift motion he changed things around. He easily knocked away Hanzo’s bow from his throat, the weapon clattering to the floor. Hanzo’s eyes widened in surprise as McCree seized his wrists and spun him around. The smaller was now pinned, back to McCree as he held him against the wall. He leant in, breath tickling Hanzo’s pinkened ear. “Now...I think I prefer this much better…”

“M-McCree…unhand me,” Hanzo stammered, going from infuriated to utterly at a loss for words.

“What’s wrong, darlin’?” he teased, chapped lips brushing his ear and making the Shimada utterly flustered. “I thought ya liked me pinnin’ ya against things?”

“J-Jesse…” breathed Hanzo as he felt the man at his back. His chest pressed against him was warm even through their clothes, and Hanzo swore his heart skipped a beat. 

“Ya know ya could push me away so easily bein’ a Shimada ‘n all..but ya don’t want to. Ain’t that right?” whispered Jesse.

Jesse wasn’t wrong. Hanzo could easily push the man away and have him sprawled out on the floor, but he didn’t want to do that. He would never tell Jesse, but his playful flirting made his heart flutter, and his teasing touches were like fire to him. They sent emotions through Hanzo that he didn’t deserve to feel. “Jesse..” he managed to whisper.

“Hm...I like the way you say my name like that,” teased McCree before he pulled away and left Hanzo craving more. “Next time, I wanna hear ya say it in my room while I pin ya to my bed.”

“Why you-” started Hanzo, eyes wide as he turned towards the man and watched as he headed out of the training area.

McCree simply waved a hand at him as he walked off, calling behind him, “The offer will still stand.”

“McCree…” growled Hanzo, wanting to run after him and punch him, but he was more focused on calming the intense beating of his heart.


End file.
